


Just Another Summer Day

by TheDuchessUnseen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bopal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, M/M, Summer Vacation, Wuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Korrasami Summer Vacation AU.  While on break from her summer job, Korra meets Asami who's on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Volleyball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Rascal Flatts song "Cool Thing", if you listen to it it's basically the plot of this fic.

Korra lounged under a large umbrella laying on her beach towel. Florida sun blazing overhead, she sipped from a large water bottle dripping with condensation. She looked around and sighed contentedly. This is the life, she thought. She smiled as she saw her ‘uncle’ Tenzin chasing his three oldest kids around the beach, one of them was holding something that Tenzin seemed desperate to get ahold of, while her ‘aunt’ Pema held their youngest child under her own umbrella and laughed at her children’s antics. Her own parents were hard at work in her families’ restaurant, Raava’s was one of the best seafood places on the beach, and everyone knew it. Korra was just about to go see what kind of creature Ikki had caught this time when Tenzin finally caught up with her and had her put a, probably terrified, crab back onto the sand.  
  
“Hey Korra!” she heard from behind her. She turned to see Bolin running up with a volleyball. “We have an hour before we have to get back to work. You up for a little two-on-two?” he asked, tossing the ball over his head before catching it one-handed. “You and Opal versus me and Mako?”  
  
Korra grinned and grabbed her snapback, pulling it over her head. “Prepare to get crushed.” she said as she began to walk over to her friends gathered around the volleyball net. Family, friends, a fun job, plenty of free-time, all in one of the most beautiful places in the world she thought. What more could a girl want?  
  
Asami Sato stepped onto the beach, already loving the feeling of sand getting caught between her toes. Okay, she thought with a smile, maybe this was a good idea. She hadn’t been on vacation since her mother had died when she was a child, and after her father was arrested for embezzling three years ago, she was forced to run the company on her own. No one thought a nineteen year old could run a multi-billion dollar company, but Future Industries was her life growing up, and her father made sure she knew how to run it. She proved all her doubters wrong, not only keeping the company running, but actually expanding it, due to some clever business decisions on her part.  
  
It was her new business partner Varrick and his assistant Zhu-Li Moon who had convinced her to take a vacation. The two told her that she needed to take a break from the business and enjoy spending time for herself, they had taken care of all the reservations, and Varrick even flew her to Florida in his private jet to make sure she actually went on the vacation.  
  
As she walked along the beach, tote bag over her shoulder, she admired the scenery. There were people all around, young people, old people, families, couples, all laughing and enjoying themselves. Asami smiled as she saw a father chasing his three children through the sand. She had that once, she thought sadly, now aside from Varrick and Zhu-Li she didn’t have much in the way of friends or family. She looked for a spot to lay out her beach towel, hoping to catch up on some reading. She’d planned to stay at the beach all day, and there was a restaurant nearby that Zhu-Li told her she absolutely had to eat at.  
  
“Heads up!” a voice called out. Asami jumped in shock and screamed as a volleyball landed inches from where she was standing. She glanced up to see four people, two guys and two girls, probably around her own age, around a volleyball net. The two guys looked a lot alike, Asami guessed they were brothers, one shorter and stockier, he wore board shorts and a green T-shirt, the taller one was more lean also wearing board shorts, but no shirt, showing off an, Asami had to admit, impressive body. Both girls were dark-skinned, one of them was tall and thin, wearing a long T-Shirt over a bikini, similar to what Asami was wearing. While the other girl was a little shorter and wore a blue one-piece swimsuit under a loose men’s tank top that showed off her very, very muscular arms, to top it off, she wore a snapback over her short dark brown hair. She was absolutely beautiful Asami thought.  
  
“Geez Mako.” the taller girl said to the shirtless guy. “You scared the poor girl half to death.” Asami wondered how long she’d been standing there staring at them before shaking herself out of her daze.  
  
“It’s okay.” she said blushing as she bent down to pick up the volleyball. Way to make a good first impression Sato, she thought sourly. She walked over to the group with the ball and tossed it to Mako.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Korra asked the stranger walking over to them. She was wearing a Future Industries T-shirt over a dark red bikini and a pair of large sunglasses. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. The stranger smiled and Korra could swear her heart fluttered, god she was beautiful.  
“Uh, I’m Korra.” the muscular girl told Asami, “This is Opal,” she gestured to the tall girl, “and Bolin and Mako.” she finished pointing at the stocky boy then to the shirtless one.  
  
“I’m Asami.” the stranger said “and don’t worry, I’m fine.”  
  
“So Asami, are you here on vacation?” Bolin asked.  
  
“Yeah, just for a few days.”  
  
Korra frowned, of course the cute girl was only here for a few days. She was about to ask Asami her last name, she looked really familiar, when a voice called out.  
  
“Finally!” the five turned to see a thin young man running up to them. “You finally found someone for a three-on-three game.” the man turned to Asami, “Hi, I’m Wu. You ready to play?”  
  
Mako spoke up, “Wu, this is Asami, and she’s not playing, we just met her.”  
  
“No no no.” Asami said quickly, “I, I can play.”  
  
Opal and Korra both grinned, “You sure?” Opal asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Asami smiled. “Uh, where can I put my bag?”  
  
“You can put it by my stuff under that umbrella.” Korra said pointing to a blue umbrella a few feet away, “My aunt’s watching so it’ll be safe.”  
  
“All right thanks!” Asami turned to leave and Korra tried not to gawk at her backside.  
  
“What do you think Korra?” Opal asked poking her friend in the ribs, “She’s really cute.”  
  
“Sh-shut up.” Korra said as she swatted Opal’s hand away, “You heard her, she’s only here on vacation.”  
  
“Still no reason you can’t get to know her.” Mako told her.  
  
“Yeah come on.” Wu said as he leaned against Mako’s broad chest. “Have a little fun.” Korra was about to respond when Asami came back.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready.” she had taken off her sunglasses to reveal the greenest eyes Korra had ever seen, she tried not to stare, but couldn’t help it.  
  
“Let’s go then!” Bolin cried, shaking Korra out of her reverie.  
  
Forty minutes and four games later, Asami bent down and gripped her knees panting heavily. She tried to work out every day but didn’t always get the chance, she hadn’t had this much exercise in ages.  
  
“So” she panted “we gonna have another game?”  
  
Korra grimaced. “Unfortunately we have to get back to work.”  
  
“Oh, uh okay.” Asami said, feeling more than a little disappointed. God, Korra thought as she looked at Asami’s face, she looks so sad.  
  
“Tell you what.” she said quickly “How about you hook up with us later for dinner? We get off at six.” Asami’s face changed from disappointed to ecstatic in a heartbeat.  
  
“Thank you! That would be great!” She shouted stepping forward to hug Korra, friends were something Asami didn’t have much of back home.  
  
“No problem.” Korra said trying to hide her blush. Asami was really beautiful she thought as the two separated and she got another look at those bright green eyes. “So be outside Raava’s at six fifteen, you know where that is?”  
  
“Yeah, one of my friends told me the food there is amazing!”  
  
“It is.” Korra smiled, it was always great to hear people praise her parents business. “So I guess we’ll see you later then?” Asami’s grin grew wider  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, see you tonight!” she said as she turned to grab her bag from under Korra’s umbrella.  
  
“So.” Mako said as he came up next to her, “You just met her and you’re already asking her out on a date?”  
  
“It’s not a date Mako” she scoffed, “we’re all going to be there. Now come on we gotta get back to work, Opal and Bolin have already gone.” Mako watched Korra grab her stuff and follow his brother and Opal down to the docks.  
  
“So.” Wu said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, “Korra have a date tonight?” Mako looked back at Korra, he hadn’t seen her smile like that in a while. “Well not really, but, I think there’s something there.”  
  
Asami couldn’t believe it, she had actually spent time with people her own age, and not only that but actually managed not to completely turn into a stuttering mess while talking to Korra. Still smiling as she got into a cab, Asami turned her thought to dinner later that night, she couldn’t wait.


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Raava's, Asami meets Korra's parents, and hopes that Korra doesn't find out who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit longer than usual, enjoy!

Asami stood outside Raava’s nervously looking around. She hoped Korra and her friends would get there soon, she felt awkward just standing outside, plus she was starving and the food smelled amazing. Asami poked her head in, the restaurant looked really busy and all the tables outside were filled, maybe she should go in and get a table. “Hey!” Korra shouted from behind Asami, she spun to see the group of five walking up to the restaurant, the sun had just started to set and it colored the whole beach a beautiful orange.  
  
“Hey!” Asami smiled, “I was just about to go in and get a table, I don’t know if they have any.”  
  
The group smiled, “Don’t worry about that.” Korra told her, “There’s always an open table for me.” Asami followed Korra into Raava’s and inhaled deeply. If the food tasted half as good as it smelled then she was never eating anywhere else. There was someone at every table and all the seats at the bar were taken. Noise came from every corner, the sound of food sizzling in the kitchen, a group of friends laughing at the bar, conversation over conversation, but it wasn’t too loud Asami thought, it was almost comforting to be around so much life; she didn’t get much of that around the office.  
  
“Uh Korra, are you sure we’re going to get a table?” Maybe I should have made a reservation or something Asami thought.  
  
Bolin laughed loudly. “Korra always gets a table here.” Asami turned towards Korra.  
  
“How? Do you know the owners?”  
  
Korra gave Asami a lopsided grin that was just about the cutest thing Asami had ever seen. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Asami was about to ask how she knew them when a loud voice called out from the kitchen.  
  
“Korra!” Korra turned and smiled as she walked over to who had called her and hugged her tightly. “How was your day?” the woman asked.  
  
“It was great, hey I want you to meet someone.” Korra brought the woman over to where Asami was standing, “Mom, this is my friend Asami, Asami this is my mom, her and my dad own this place.” Asami smiled, she had a feeling that the woman was Korra’s mom, they certainly looked alike.  
  
“It’s great to meet you.” Asami told her, sticking out her hand.  
  
“Great to meet you too!” Korra’s mom said as she pulled a surprised Asami into a hug. “I’m Senna, and in a little while you’ll be able to meet my husband Tonraq, one of us is always stuck in the kitchen on busy nights. Now I have to get back to work, but you guys have fun and it was so nice to meet you again Asami.” Senna turned and hurried off to check on tables. She seemed so nice Asami thought bitterly missing her own mother.  
  
“Asami.” Opal said, “We’re over here.” Asami followed Opal to a table in the corner where the others were sitting, Opal moved next to Bolin leaving Asami the only remaining seat, right next to Korra.  
  
Korra grinned as Asami sat beside her, while finishing her shift she couldn’t get Asami out of her head so she decided that while she was visiting, she’d better make the most of it. “Your mom’s great.” Asami said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah she is, you’ll like my dad too.”  
  
Asami smiled sadly, she missed having parents. Her mother was killed in a break-in when Asami was only six, and her father had been in jail for the last three years. She thought of the way Senna had hugged her, she hadn’t been hugged much throughout her life. “You okay Asami?” Korra asked in a concerned tone.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” she told Korra as she discreetly wiped away a tear. “So, what do you recommend?” Korra gave her the same lopsided grin.  
  
“I love everything here, the shrimp is probably my favorite though.”  
  
“I’ll try that then.” Asami grinned, eager to get her mind onto something else.  
  
The group began to talk and before she knew it, Asami was joining in and laughing with the rest of them. This feels so good, she thought, I can’t remember the last time I had such a good time. They were interrupted by a booming voice.  
  
“I thought I told you kids never to come back here!” Asami spun in her seat looking around alarmingly until she saw the source of the voice, a tall musclebound man with long brown hair and a trimmed goatee. Asami looked over at the others searching for an explanation, and saw Korra facepalm before looking up.  
  
“Asami. Meet my dad.” As soon as he saw Asami the man’s demeanor changed instantly. “I’m sorry” he apologized “I usually wait for a little while until I embarrass Korra in front of her friends. I’m Tonraq.” he reached out his hand which Asami shook firmly.  
  
“Nice to meet you sir.” Asami told him.  
  
“So,” Tonraq said as he pulled out a small notepad “are you kids ready to order?”  
  
An hour later Asami sat back in her chair, an empty bowl full of shrimp tails in front of her. “Can I take your plates?” the waitress asked.  
  
“Sure thing Jinora.” Mako said as he reached across the table to gather everyone’s plates.  
  
“Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow! It was nice to meet you Asami!” Jinora called out as she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
“Nice to meet you too!” Asami responded. Korra told her all about Jinora and her family, how they were family friends and she had known them for most of her life.  
  
“Well, it’s getting late and we’d better get home before gran calls the cops to search for us.” Mako said to his brother.  
  
“Yeah.” Bolin sighed as he stood up. The brothers and their dates said their goodbyes to Korra and Asami as they walked out. By now, most of the restaurant was empty aside from a few people finishing their meals. Now that she was alone with Asami for the first time, Korra found herself getting increasingly nervous. Asami seemed so composed Korra was afraid she’d come across as clumsy.  
  
“So,” Korra blurted “did you like your dinner?”  
  
Asami beamed, “I loved it! I see why so many people love this place, it’s fantastic!”  
  
“I was hoping you’d like it.” Korra grinned. “You know, I really don’t know much about you, I mean we’ve talked but you haven’t said much about yourself.” Asami grimaced, would Korra still think of her the same way if she knew who she was?  
  
“Okay.” Asami nodded, “What do you want to know?”  
  
“Well first of all, what’s your last name?” Great. Asami thought, the one question I was hoping she wouldn’t ask.  
  
“Sato.” she said, turning away from Korra, dreading what would happen.  
  
“Asami Sato.” Korra smiled, “I like that…wait, not that Asami Sato, not the CEO of Future Industries.” Asami felt like crying, she’d finally met someone she really felt a connection too but now it would fall apart because no one Asami talked to ever treated her normally once they found out who she was.  
  
“Yes.” she sniffed. “That Asami Sato, worlds youngest CEO, smartest woman alive,” she trailed off and slumped forward, head in her hands.  
  
Korra frowned, she knew who Asami Sato was of course, everyone did, but she wasn’t expecting this reaction. “Hey,” Korra said softly, leaning forward, “you know if you don’t want me to tell anyone I won’t, it can be our secret.” Asami’s breath caught in her throat and she turned to look at Korra. No one had ever said that to her, most people just asked for an autograph or picture.  
  
“You, you really mean that?” she asked.  
  
“Of course.” Korra replied. Asami laughed softly and hugged Korra tightly.  
  
“Thank you so much, most people just want to talk to me about my business when they find out or treat me like some celebrity.”  
  
Korra frowned, “Well your friends don’t treat you like that do they?”  
  
Asami’s eyes flickered away from Korra to the floor. “Well, aside from my business partner and his assistant, I really don’t have any friends.” Korra’s mouth dropped open. Asami was so great, how could that happen?  
  
“Well you do now.” Korra assured her.  
  
“Thank you.” Asami laughed, “It’s good to have friends again.” The two young women stared at each other for a few seconds longer than necessary until Tonraq and Senna walked over.  
  
“Hey girls!” Senna cried out, “How was it?”  
  
“Perfect as usual mom.” Korra told her with a grin as she stretched her muscular arms over her head.  
  
“And how about you Ms. Sato?” Tonraq asked, “Did you enjoy your shrimp?”  
  
“It was the best meal I ever had – wait, you know who I am?” Korra’s parents nodded.  
  
“I recognized you right away” Senna said, “but I wasn’t about to say anything, this is your private life.” Asami couldn’t believe it, she could not remember the last time she felt this comfortable and accepted.  
  
“I’ll admit seeing who you were added to my embarrassment when we first met,” Tonraq said “but Senna’s right, you deserve to be treated normally; now that being said be prepared for the worst dad jokes next time we see you.” Asami’s smile grew, her dad never made jokes.  
  
“Thank you both so much, I can’t remember the last time I felt this welcome.”  
  
“Oh your welcome anytime sweetheart.” Senna smiled, “Now I imagine you two want to continue talking so go on, we’ll finish up here.”  
“Okay” Korra said with a smile as she hugged her parents, “I’ll see you soon!”  
  
“Thank you again,” Asami told Korra’s parents “I hope to see you again soon.” Tonraq and Senna smiled and pulled Asami in for a hug.  
“You’re welcome here or at our house anytime.” Senna urged her.  
  
“Thank you.” Asami said as she turned to follow Korra outside.  
  
The two turned to wave goodbye. “Be sure to text us when you’re on your way home!” Senna called out to Korra.  
  
Korra and Asami walked side-by-side up the beach towards the street. “So,” Asami said awkwardly kicking at the sand “is there anything else you want to know about me?” Korra glanced over at her, Korra had a million questions, but she decided to keep it simple.  
  
“My family, well not my family by blood, more like my surrogate family, they’re having a big get-together tomorrow at my aunt and uncles house, well you met Jinora, it’s her parents, and I wanted to know if maybe you’d want to come?” Asami smiled and nervously ran her fingers through her long black hair.  
  
“You’re sure I wouldn’t be imposing? I mean I don’t know them I’d hate to show up unannounced.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous! Aunt Pema and Uncle Tenzin have an open door policy during the summer, anyone can show up.” The thought of spending more time with Korra was definitely something Asami could get behind.  
  
“Well, if it’s okay with them then I’d love to!”  
  
“Great! So I’ll meet you around 3:30?”  
  
“Sounds good, where did you want to meet?”  
  
“How about we just meet here?”  
  
“Sure.” Asami saw a taxi and flagged it down, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Korra.”  
  
“Good night Asami.” she said, her hands quickly holding Asami’s.  
  
Asami quickly turned, her face flushing red, as she felt Korra’s hands brush hers, the cab pulled up and Asami reluctantly opened the door.  
  
“Sweet dreams Korra.” she blushed as she sat down.  
  
“Sweet dreams.” Korra replied as she shut the taxi door and stood on the sidewalk long after Asami was out of sight. Smiling happily, Korra turned and walked back to Raava’s, she had to talk to her mom about Asami.  
  
Back in her hotel room, Asami pulled out her phone, Zhu-Li would still be awake, Asami didn’t think she ever slept. The phone rang once before it was picked up.  
  
“Asami?” Zhu-Li’s voice came over the line, “Is everything all right?”  
  
“Yes!” Asami laughed, “Things are great!”  
  
“Really? What happened?”  
  
“I met someone.” As soon as she said this Asami broke out giggling and Zhu-Li nearly dropped her phone in shock.  
  
“You met someone? Who are they tell me about them!” Asami sighed happily and launched into a very detailed description of her entire day once she had met Korra. Back in her office, Zhu-Li smiled happily, she couldn’t remember ever hearing Asami this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon! If you're interested, follow me on tumblr @princeoftherogues


	3. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami partake in internet stalking, and Korra is nervous for Asami to meet her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner.

 

Korra sat at her computer and scrolled through the list she had found online of famous LGBTQIA+ celebrities.  Scrolling through quickly, she stopped at the S’s and began reading, her eyes glued to the screen.  When she reached Sato, Asami her heart stopped as she read _‘Asami Sato, head of Future Industries identifies as bisexual’_ Korra jumped up from her seat and pumped her fist in the air. 

“Yes!” she shouted before clapping her hands over her mouth, eyes bulging.  It was nearly three in the morning and her parents were asleep in the next room.  Whoops she thought, hoping that didn’t wake them.  Turning back to her computer she grinned, Asami was bi too!  Korra knew that Asami was only going to be there a short while, but at least she had a shot.  She was still smiling when her mom knocked softly on her door.

“Korra?  Is everything all right?”  Korra blushed, so her parents did hear her.

“Yeah, I was just…really excited.” 

            “Oh, what happened?”  Korra smiled widely again.

            “Asami’s bi too!”  Senna smiled and put an arm around her daughters shoulder.

            “So are you going to ask her out?”

Korra nervously scratched the back of her head.  “Well…I invited her to the party tomorrow and was thinking of asking her out after that.” 

            “I think that sounds great.” Senna said then broke off quickly.  “Wait, you did tell her how many people will be there right?”

            “Yeah, I said it would be a big party.”

            “Big might be an understatement.”

Senna’s sly smile didn’t escape Korra’s eye.  “Why?  Who’s coming?”

This time Senna small smile broke into a full-blown grin.  “You’ll have to wait and see.”  Korra frowned, her mom was always doing this, she didn’t have it as bad as her dad did though—speaking of her dad—“Hey, where’s dad?  Didn’t I wake both of you up?”  Senna waved her hand dismissively.

            “Oh you know your father, he can sleep through anything.”  Korra had to laugh at that, she remembered back when she was dating Mako in high school while dropping her off one late night he had accidentally drove over their mailbox; her dad never stirred. 

Korra and Senna stayed up and talked for a bit longer and when Senna went back to bed Korra laid in her bed, thinking of tomorrow, and just how she’d ask Asami out.

Asami was nervous.  Sure she’d sent Korra a friend request from her private facebook, and sure Korra had accepted it, and yes, unlike hers Korra’s personal information was visible, but did that make this okay?  How long did you have to be friends with someone before you facebook-stalked them? 

            “Okay, cool it Sato it’s fine.”  Asami said to herself as she clicked on Korra’s Personal Information. 

            “Are you going to check?”  Varrick asked her over her phone.  While Zhu Li and Asami had been talking Varrick walked in and had joined in their conversation.

            “Don’t rush her!”  Zhu Li chided him as she swatted at his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” she told them, “I’m checking now.”  Asami read quickly, “Okay she’s single,”

“There’s one point in your favor.” Varrick said. 

Asami glanced down to the next line and squealed, “She’s bi too!” she shouted to Varrick and Zhu Li.  Asami saw Zhu Li grin while Varrick threw his arms up in the air and shouted. 

            “So what are you going to do?”  Zhu Li asked after Varrick had stopped shouting.

            “I’m gonna ask her out!”  Asami replied with a smile, “She invited me to a family party tomorrow, I’ll ask her after that.”

Zhu Li looked at the clock, “It’s almost 2 in the morning, you get some rest, you have a busy day ahead of you.” 

            “Yeah, okay.”  they said their goodbyes and Asami climbed into bed, eventually she was able to fall asleep, Korra’s lopsided grin was the last thing she thought of.

Asami nervously sat at a bench near Raava’s waiting for Korra to pick her up.  Korra didn’t tell her what to wear so she decided to go for casual, black capris and red tank top that could pass for nice and dressy or relaxed and comfortable.  As always, her hair was perfectly coiffed and held in place with her favorite hairclip.  She glanced at her phone, and hoped Korra would get there soon.

Korra was trying not to sweat bullets.  She had spent most of the day washing and cleaning out her truck, it had to be absolutely perfect for Asami.  She’d worried so much about her truck she hadn’t thought about herself till it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.  She took about a five minute shower and changed her clothes about seventeen times before deciding on dark blue shorts and a tank that showed off her arms.  She drove to the beach as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn’t keep Asami waiting. 

Korra pulled up to the bench Asami was sitting at 3:37, seven minutes late Korra thought glumly, she hoped Asami wouldn’t hold it against her.  Her fears were quickly dissuaded when Asami saw Asami look up at her.  Asami’s face broke into a huge smile and she waved.  Korra pulled over and Asami climbed into the truck.

            “Hey Korra.”  Asami said as she put her seatbelt on. 

            “Hey yourself.”  Try to flirt with her, Korra thought.  “You’re looking snazzy.”  Asami smiled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

            “You look great too.” she said, looking back up Korra.  They stared at each other for a half a second longer than necessary.  “So where’s your aunt and uncles house?”

            “Not far, although I should warn you there will probably be a lot of people there, and…some of them can be kinda loud.” 

Asami smiled, she’d never been to a party like that.  “That sounds great!”

As the drove along, the two made some small talk until Korra asked Asami to turn on the radio.  Asami hit the knob and the clear voice of Hayley Kiyoko drifted from the speakers, singing ‘Girls like Girls’

            “I love this song!” Asami smiled. 

Korra looked at her, grinning “Me too.” she almost asked Asami out right there but-

            “Look out!” Asami screamed.  Korra snapped her head back to the road and swerved just in time to avoid hitting a car.  The pair didn’t speak for a moment and just stared, wide-eyed at in front of them.  “Wow.” Asami said, breaking the silence.

            “Yeah, let’s…let’s not tell anyone about that.”

            “So, how soon do we get to your aunt and uncles?”  Asami asked.

Korra made a turn onto a residential street before responding.  “We’re here now.” she said, pulling up in front of a large house.  “I hope you like my family.”

            “I’m sure I’ll love them.” Asami told her, she had no idea why Korra seemed so nervous about her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time to meet Korra's family!


	4. This is Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets Korra's very large family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a lot longer than the others, be ready for feels!!!!  
> EDIT: I've added some extra dialogue at the end of the chapter, it's the bit with the pictures.

Korra and Asami walked along the side of the house and through a gate to the back yard. The back yard was huge, Asami recognized Jinora and her siblings playing in the pool, along with Opal, Bolin, Wu and Mako having a chicken fight, Wu on Mako’s shoulders and Opal on Bolin’s. The rest of the backyard was filled with people all having their own conversations. Korra was right, between everyone talking, Tonraq’s grilling, and everyone playing in the pool it was loud, but it was like the restaurant last night, a nice loud.  
  
“Come on.” Korra said grabbing Asami by the wrist, “I’ll introduce you to everyone. Hey everyone!” Korra cried out. Everyone turned and waved, shouting out to her. “This is my Aunt Pema,” she said walking up to a woman cradling a baby, “and my uncle Tenzin.” The couple walked up and Asami shook their hands.  
  
“Thank you for having me.” she told them, “You have a lovely house.”  
  
“You’re welcome anytime.” Pema said, “Korra, why don’t you introduce her to everyone else?”  
  
“Sure thing.” Korra nodded, “Okay so that’s Tenzin’s older brother Bumi.” she said pointing to a barrel-chested gray haired man filling water balloons and handing them off to Jinora. Korra steered Asami over to a woman with long gray hair in a pony-tail lounging sideways on a chair, her legs draped in another woman’s lap. The second woman’s hair was shorter and she was wearing a T-shirt that said Sarasota Police Dept. “This is Tenzin’s sister Kya,” Korra said pointing to the first woman who smiled a ‘Hey’ and flashed Asami a peace sign, “and this is her wife Lin.”  
  
Lin shoved Kya’s legs off of her, which prompted Kya to stick out her tongue at her wife.  
  
“It’s good to meet you Asami, I’m Lin Beifong.” Lin said holding out her hand which Asami shook. Man, Asami thought, Lin has hands of steel.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Asami said with a smile.  
  
Korra then pointed at a women with dark skin and gray hair who looked a few years younger than Lin. “This is Lin’s sister Suyin Beifong.”  
  
“Hello Asami, you’ve met my daughter,” she said pointing to Opal, still on Bolin’s shoulders, who began waving her arms frantically at them. “and these are my sons, Huan, Wei, Wing and Bataar Jr.”  
  
“It’s great to meet you all.” Asami said smiling. Wow, she thought, the Beifong family is huge. Asami also got to meet Mako and Bolin’s grandmother, after introducing herself, Asami saw Kya whispering to Meelo and Ikki who handed her their water balloon slingshot. Hiding the slingshot from view, Kya tapped Bumi’s shoulder and he followed Meelo and Ikki to the side gate Korra and Asami had come in while Kya went to the front yard. What are they doing? Asami thought.  
  
“Hey Asami.” Korra said, breaking up Asami’s thoughts. “Come here.” Asami followed her to an old woman who was wearing green, despite her age, the woman held herself like she was in her thirties, it looked she was built out of solid rock. “Asami, I’d like you to meet Lin and Suyin’s mother, Toph, Toph Beifong.”  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you.” Asami said.  
  
“Honor?” Toph asked as she began to laugh loudly, “I like you already! And, if my instincts are right, Korra does too.” she said, slapping Korra on the back with the strength you’d expect to find in a twenty-five year old. Korra looked up at Asami and began to blush.  
  
“Well, I like Korra too.” Asami said smiling.  
  
“Then get on that!” Toph encouraged.  
  
“Oh Toph,” a voice from behind Asami said, “leave the poor dear alone.” Asami turned to see a woman walking up to them.  
  
“Grandma Katara!” Jinora screamed as she ran up to hug the woman before quickly running into the house.  
  
“Grandma?” Asami asked.  
  
“Hello dear,” the woman said sweetly as she hugged Asami, “I’m Katara. I’m Bumi, Kya and Tenzin’s mother.”  
  
“I was just giving them some encouragement.” Toph grumbled under her breath. “It’s obvious they like each other.”  
  
Asami was getting more and more embarrassed by the second and was about to just ask Korra out right there until she saw an elderly man with tattoos on his arms and head walk up.  
  
“You two aren’t getting into it again are you?” he chided jokingly. The man had to be around eighty Asami thought, but there was just something about him, a liveliness in his light gray eyes surrounded by laugh lines that made him look perpetually young. Asami could tell just by looking at him that he was someone who absolutely adored life.  
  
“I was just giving the young people some friendly advice Twinkle Toes.” Toph said, adding emphasis on the nickname. The man put his arm around Katara and tenderly kissed her forehead before walking over to hug Toph and Korra who both hugged him tightly before he turned towards Asami.  
  
“You must be this Asami I’ve heard so many good things about.” he said with a wide smile, “I’m Aang.”  
  
“It’s so nice to meet you both.” Asami said to Aang and Katara. “Wait…you’ve heard about me?”  
  
“Why yes! My little Jinora ran into the house to get me and all she could talk about was how amazing Korra’s new friend was.” Asami blushed, she wasn’t used to this kind of praise, especially from people she barely knew. “Now I see Bumi by the gate and Tenzin talking to Lin,” Aang said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before looking at Katara, “but where’s our Kya?”  
  
“She’s in the front yard.” Asami offered helpfully.  
  
“Doing what?” Katara asked cautiously.  
  
“I…I saw her with a water-” Asami was interrupted by Bumi crying out.  
  
“Now!” he yelled. Everyone in the yard looked up to see a bright orange water balloon, launched from the front yard, go sailing over the roof. Bumi had his phone out recording the whole thing. As it got closer, it looked like the balloon was going to hit the back of Tenzin’s head perfectly. It didn’t. The balloon skimmed Tenzin’s head by inches, and hit Lin square in the face.  
  
“Oh shit.” Bumi said softly, no one else spoke until Kya, laughing uproariously, came into the yard.  
  
“Did you get the look on his face?” She asked Bumi who was still staring at Lin. “Oh my god! That was amazing! Why aren’t you laughing?” she asked as she began to look around the yard.  
  
“Kya.” Lin said sweetly. Kya’s head snapped towards her wife and she saw her soaked face.  
  
“Oh shit.” Kya said as Lin began to walk towards her and Bumi, a positively fiendish smile on her face. “Sweetie, sweetie?” she said, hiding behind Bumi like he was a shield. “Okay, this wasn’t my fault, I thought the angle was right, you know whose fault it was? Bumi’s.” she said pointing at her brother.  
  
“What?” Bumi shouted as he twisted around to look at Kya before turning back to Lin. “Hey Lin” Bumi said chuckling nervously. “You know it was an accident, the wind or something. I mean we wanted to hit Tenzin.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Tenzin said.  
  
“Uh-oh” Kya and Bumi said in unison. By this time, everyone in the yard was grinning again, except for Kya and Bumi; even Tenzin and Lin were smiling.  
  
“You can take Bumi.” Lin said to Tenzin, “I’m going after her.” and began to run towards Kya. Kya started to run away with Lin on her heels.  
  
“Wait babe wait,” Kya squealed as she ran “It was an accident!” She skidded to a stop by her parents and hid behind them. “Mom, Dad, protect me.” she said, peering up from behind their shoulders.  
  
“Don’t worry honey.” Katara said patting her daughter on the head.  
  
“Yeah.” Aang said “We’ll protect you from the Big Bad Lin.”  
  
“Okay everyone that’s enough.” Pema said from the doorway. “Honey,” she said to Tenzin, “Why don’t you and Lin have some water to cool off.”  
  
“Fine.” they both said in exaggerated sighs as they took the glasses from Pema’s hands. Kya detached herself from her parents and walked over towards Lin and Tenzin and Bumi followed suit.  
  
“We cool?” Bumi said clasping an arm around his brother’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course.” Tenzin said smiling.  
  
“Still love me?” Kya said with a smile, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Lin’s shorts and pulling her wife towards her.  
  
“Always.” Lin said, kissing the tip of Kya’s nose. “But we can’t let you go unpunished.” Turning to Tenzin, they both nodded and Tenzin dumped his water on Bumi’s head while Lin dumped hers on Kya’s. Bumi and Kya stared at each other in shock before breaking out into fits of giggles that grew into boisterous laughter. Soon everyone was laughing loudly.  
  
“I can’t remember when I had such a good time!” Asami told Korra, “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Korra said, reaching down to hold Asami’s hand.  
  
“Wait a minute!” a new voice called out, “What’s this? You guys can’t be having this much fun without me!” Korra and Asami followed Toph, Aang and Katara to the newcomer, a tall man with gray hair tied in a topknot.  
  
“You’re finally here Meathead.” Toph said as she playfully punched the man in the shoulder.  
  
“Toph, you’re gonna break my arms one of these days.” the man said smiling as he turned towards Asami. “And who are you?”  
  
“Sokka, this is my friend Asami. Asami, this is Sokka.”  
  
“Ahh, so you’re Asami, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
  
Asami smiled as she shook Sokka’s hand, “Jinora again?”  
  
“No, Toph texted me. She also said-”  
  
“Oh enough Sokka,” a woman wearing a black gi said. “They don’t need to be embarrassed anymore, after all I could tell much more embarrassing stories about you.”  
  
“Oh now that sounds fun.” Toph grinned.  
  
“Aww come on Toph.” Sokka complained. “I hate it when you and Suki team up.”  
  
“Hi, I’m Suki.” the woman said to Asami.  
  
“Hi Suki, I’m Asami. What martial art do you study?” she asked nodding at Suki’s gi.  
  
“I run an all womens kung-fu school here in town, I just got out of a class. Drop by if you want to see a class. Korra’s one of my best students.”  
  
Asami turned towards Korra. “You didn’t tell me that!”  
  
Korra grinned, “Yeah, I’m kind of a badass.” she looked around for a few seconds, “Hey dad, where’s mom?”  
  
“Oh.” Tonraq said from his spot by the grill. “She’ll be here any minute, foods ready!”  
  
Everyone stopped to eat, even Mako, Opal, Wu and Bolin got out of the pool to get some food; arguing playfully the whole time about which team won the chicken fight.  
  
“I hope I’m not too late!” Senna called from the doorway.  
  
“Mom!” Korra cried out, “What took you so long?”  
  
“Well,” Senna said smiling, “I told you last night that there would be more people than usual, I had to go get them.”  
  
“Who’s here?” Korra asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Sokka said from the table, “Tell them to hurry up, my foods getting cold.”  
  
“That’s rough buddy.”  
  
Everyone turned their eyes to the newcomers and Aang, Toph, Katara, Suki and Sokka all jumped up and ran towards the man who had spoken.  
  
“Zuko!” they cried out in unison, nearly tackling him in a group hug.  
  
“Hahaha! The Gaang’s back together!” Sokka shouted.  
  
“We didn’t know you would be here!” Katara said.  
  
“Well we wanted it to be a surprise.” Zuko said. “We got ahold of Senna and planned the whole thing.”  
  
Everyone turned to look at Senna, “Are you surprised?” she asked.  
  
Everyone got up and said their hellos to Zuko and his family, Asami and Korra were last. Zuko was tall and had a magnificently trimmed beard. As Asami walked up to him, she made an effort to look into his eyes and not the burn scar over his left eye.  
  
“Everyone.” Korra said to Zuko’s family, “this is my friend Asami.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Zuko.” Asami said shaking his hand, “and it’s great to meet all of you too.” she added gesturing to the whole family.  
  
“It’s great to meet you too!” an enthusiastic woman beside Zuko said. “I’m Ty Lee.”  
  
“Hi Ty Lee.” Asami said, and started to stick out her hand only to be hugged tightly. Then the rest of Zuko’s family introduced themselves. Asami met Zuko’s daughter Izumi and her son Iroh then turned towards the tall woman standing next to Zuko.  
  
“I’m Mai.” she said simply, holding out her hand.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Asami said shaking Mai’s hand. “Hi.” she said to the last woman, “I’m Asami.”  
  
“I’m Azula.” Asami smiled as she shook Azula’s hand and looked into her eyes. There was something unique about them, Asami thought, like she’d struggled through a lot of her life, but had come out a better person.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Azula.” Asami smiled, “Wait, are you two related?” she asked pointing from Asami to Zuko.  
  
“Yes.” Azula said with a grin. “Zu-Zu’s my brother.”  
  
Asami grinned, “I thought you looked alike. So how did you all meet?”  
  
“Who do you mean?” Azula asked her.  
  
“You, Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, all of you. I mean you’re obviously good friends; how long have you known each other?”  
  
Azula and Zuko glanced at each other and smiled. “We’ve known each other since high school.” Zuko told her, then added with a small smile, “Well, we didn’t start off as friends.” Asami leaned forward, intrigued and Zuko chuckled softly, but it was Azula who continued the story.  
  
“It took me even longer to become friends with them.” she said, “I didn’t really get to know any of them till I was in college.”  
  
“Really?” Asami asked, they all seemed so close, it was hard to imagine that they weren’t always that way.  
  
Azula nodded and continued. “Our relationship started off a little rocky, but we’ve grown to become best friends-” she stopped and looked over at Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki; all laughing together, just like when they were young, “no, more than friends. We’re a family.”  
  
After dinner, Korra and Asami decided they’d join in the chicken fight completion that Mako and Wu were raging against Opal and Bolin. Both Korra and Asami had brought swimsuits with them, and both failed spectacularly at trying not to blush when Asami clambered onto Korra’s shoulders. After the fifth ‘last round’ left Opal and Bolin the winners, Mako had tripped on one of Meelo’s pool toys and Korra and Asami laughed so hard they lost their balance, Bolin and Opal loudly declared themselves the all-time chicken fight champions.  
  
“Ha! You’re not champions yet!” Everyone turned around to see Kya and Lin standing by the pools edge.  
  
“To be champions you have beat the former champions.” Lin explained, “We want in.”  
  
Everyone grinned. “Now this,” Korra said, “this is gonna be fun.”  
  
Once in the pool, Lin climbed on Kya’s shoulders, Kya was more at home in the water than her wife, and the fight began. Korra immediately lunged towards Mako and Wu and Asami shoved Wu over before the two had time to react.  
  
“Oh come on!” Mako sputtered as he surfaced.  
  
“Korra, Asami!” Bolin screamed, “We have to take out the biggest threat!” They both nodded and followed Mako and Opal towards Kya and Lin. Korra decided to do the same thing she had done to Mako and Wu and lunge towards them to try to get Kya off balance. Unfortunately Bolin saw how well that worked and decided to try it as the exact time Korra did. The result was spectacular. Korra and Bolin bumped into each other and began to fall, and Kya did lose her balance and Lin grabbed Opal and Asami’s wrists just as Korra and Bolin fell onto Kya. Everyone who was watching laughed hysterically as six bodies all fell into the water with a splash. No one was laughing harder than the people in the pool though.  
  
“Draw?” Bolin asked.  
  
“Yeah.” everyone nodded.  
  
“Okay everyone!” Katara shouted, “It’s picture time!” Everyone climbed out of the pool.  
  
“What’s going on?” Asami asked Korra as they quickly dried off.  
  
Korra stared at Asami, she just fell in a pool, she thought, how is her hair still perfect? “Oh, every time we get together we like to get a family picture, come on!” Korra ran off to join everyone else in front of Huan’s camera.  
  
“Okay the autotimers ready!” Huan said as he joined his family. From behind Toph, Sokka held up two fingers behind her head.  
  
“Put your hand down Meathead.” Toph told him.  
  
“How do you always know?!” Sokka sighed exasperatedly.  
  
“I’m blind not dumb, you’ve been trying that since we met.”  
  
“Here Zu-Zu, you take mom, I got Uncle.” Azula said handing Zuko a picture of a very beautiful woman that looked so much like Azula it was uncanny. Azula held a picture of a heavy-set man with white hair. The picture must have been taken mid-laugh, the man’s mouth was wide open in a smile and his head was thrown back.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Tenzin asked.  
  
Asami stood away from everyone else, she didn’t want to barge in on a family picture.  
  
“Asami get in here!” Korra said, waving her hand.  
  
“Oh no it’s okay,” Asami said quickly, “I wouldn’t want to interfere with a family picture.” Everyone immediately started encouraging Asami to join the group, but it was Aang who went up to her.  
  
“Come on.” he said, “We want you in the picture.”  
  
“But I’m not family, I, I don’t even have a family.” Asami said, tears suddenly prickling in her eyes.  
  
Aang smiled, “Yes you do.” he told her. “Look.” he said sweeping his arm towards the group. “This is your family.” Tears began to flow freely down Asami’s face. “Family is so much more than blood.” Aang continued, “Look at us, so many of us aren’t related by blood at all, but we’re still family. You’re part of that family now.” Asami smiled as she wiped away her tears.  
  
“Thank you.” she said as she hugged Aang tightly.  
  
“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get our family picture.” Aang said as they rejoined the others. Asami immediately went over to Korra and her family who all gave her her first group hug.  
  
As they all waited for the timer to tick down, Asami and Korra slipped their arms around each other’s waists. Asami and Korra smiled at each other then Asami looked out at everyone who was around her.  
  
It’s better than I ever could have hoped to imagine, she thought, to have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment telling me what you thought!! I hope you liked it!


	5. Don't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party Asami reflects on the best night of her life, while Korra, afraid to ask Asami out, gets some helpful advice from Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late but school kicked my ass this last semester and I just didn't have time.

Asami sat around a table laughing with the rest of Korra’s family.  Sokka could tell a good story she thought.  He was standing up and waving his arms around wildly relating one of his and his friends ‘adventures’ in college.

            “So there we were, going down this frozen mountain road in this crappy rental car and we’re just hoping we don’t die.  Now, I’m driving, Suki’s next to me and Toph, Aang, and Ty Lee are in the back.”  Sokka immediately started laughing and Aang picked up the story.

            “So Sokka takes this one real tight turn and downshifts.” Aang paused and lowered his voice dramatically, “Then, we all just hear the sound of something breaking in the front, followed by Sokka just going: ‘Uh’ we ask him what happened, Suki’s just staring at him in shock and we keep asking him what happened.  Then, without a word, Sokka holds up his right hand, and he’s holding the gearshift, the thing just broke off in his hand.”  Everyone at the table roared with laughter as Aang acted out Sokka’s dumbfounded expression.  Then Sokka took over the story again.

            “So everyone starts freaking out, Suki’s trying to reattach the gearshift, Ty Lee’s trying to help her, Aang told Toph what happened and he’s trying to help, I’m trying to steer and _not_ slide off the side of the mountain.  So to recap: Suki and Ty Lee are trying to reattach the gearshift, Aang is holding the gearshift in place for them, I’m trying not to get us all killed, and Toph is right behind me just laughing her ass off.”  The laughter grew even louder and Asami saw Zuko wiping tears from his eyes. “These four” Sokka said pointing at Zuko, Mai, Katara and Azula “They were smart, they stayed at the cabin.  We were careening down the side of a mountain screaming our heads off.”  Sokka waited for the laughter to die down before continued.  “So, eventually Suki and Ty Lee reattach the gearshift and we manage to get back to the cabin in one piece and make a pledge NEVER to tell the others what happened.  We walk in carrying the tree and Azula asks us how everything went.  All of us immediately just say: ‘fine’ and Katara looks up from her book and says: ‘Sokka what the hell did you do to the car?’.  So we all told everyone else what happened, I think Azula almost peed her pants she was laughing so hard, and THAT!” Sokka exclaimed with a flourish, “was the Christmas where half of us almost died in Katara’s shitty rental car.” 

            “Sokka loves that story.”  Korra whispered to Asami. “He tells it at least once a year.” 

            “I see why.” Asami whispered back as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The night continued that way, more and more people told stories and by the time the party had begun to end Asami was sure she had added even more muscle onto her already fit abdomen just from laughing so hard.

            “So Korra”  Tonraq said “Are you going to show Asami where you work, maybe offer her a ride?”  Asami looks quizzically at Korra, the other girl hadn’t mentioned her job yet.

            “Uh yeah, so Asami, Bolin, Opal, Mako and I give parasail rides out on the beach.  Maybe you’d like a ride?”  Asami grinned, she’d never been on a parasail before.

            “I’d love to!”  

            “Great!  Just come by around five tomorrow evening.”

            “Sounds good.”  Asami smiled, now she couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

It was around ten when Korra’s family began to leave. 

            “See you back at the house.”  Korra said as she hugged her parents, “I’m going to take Asami back to her hotel.”  Asami and Korra said their goodbyes and after thanking Pema and Tenzin for inviting her and to Tonraq and Senna for the food followed Korra back to her truck.

As Korra started up her truck Asami chuckled softly.  “Your family’s great.” She smiled as she looked at Korra fondly.

            “Yeah they are.” Korra replied with a smile of her own.  “So…you’re really okay with the parasail ride?”

            “Of course it sounds like a blast!  Besides, anytime I spend with you is good time.”  Korra turned bright red and almost slammed on the brakes.

            “Uh thanks. I uh, I feel the same way.”  Korra nervously cleared her throat and turned her eyes back on the road.  A few moments later, they began to talk about the party and laughed about all the stories they’d heard and their disastrous chicken fight.  Too soon for the two young women, Korra pulled up in front of Asami’s hotel.  Ask her out, a voice in Korra’s head called out to her.  “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

            “I’ll see you then.”  Asami smiled as she turned to open her door.  She stopped with her hand on the door handle.  Korra was about to ask her if everything was okay when she heard Asami softly whisper “Thank you.”

            “For what?”  Korra asked puzzled. 

“For inviting me tonight…for letting me-” Asami turned and Korra gasped slightly when she saw tears in Asami’s eyes.  “-for letting me be a part of your family.  I haven’t felt as loved and as welcome as I did tonight since my mom died.”  Tears were running freely down Asami’s face now and Korra, fighting to keep her own tears under control, pulled Asami into a tight hug. 

“You are so welcome.” She said over the lump in her throat.  They separated and Korra put her hands on either side of Asami’s head and gently brushed away her tears.  “You’re one of us, you got that?”  Asami nodded, unable to speak as a slight sob escaped her lips.  Korra hugged Asami again, not wanting to let her go.  “You have a family now, you’ll never have to feel that alone again.”  Asami pulled away from Korra, struggling to get herself under control.  She gazed deeply into Korra’s bright blue eyes. 

“You’re amazing.” She said softly.  They held their gaze for a few seconds before they both leaned in and- both jumped apart at the sound of a car horn behind them.  The moment ruined, the looked at each other awkwardly until Asami broke the silence.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Asami whispered to Korra, kissing her softly on the cheek before opening the truck door.   Korra tenderly touched the cheek where Asami had kissed her.

            “Good night Asami!” Korra called out hurriedly. 

            “Good night!” Asami shouted back as she walked through the hotel doors.  Korra sighed as she pulled onto the road, angry at that truck for ruining what would have been an epic kiss, but also at herself for not being able to ask Asami out.   

Asami got back to her hotel room extraordinarily happy.  She had just had the best night of her life.  She had never expected her vacation would be like this.  She had expected she would have fun but she never expected it would be…life-changing.  Never in a million years would she have thought it would be life-changing.  For the first time in years she felt not only like she had a family, but like people appreciated her for her.  Korra’s family, her family, liked her not because she was Asami Sato, but because she was Asami, just Asami.  Humming happily to herself Asami showered, meticulously washing the chlorine out of her hair as she thought of the chicken fight and how much fun it had been to act like someone her own age. 

After her hair dried, Asami curled up in bed, relishing the softness of the sheets.  She couldn’t wait till tomorrow.  Maybe after the parasail ride she’d ask Korra out officially.  Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of her new family and the way Korra’s cheek felt against her lips drifting in her mind.

         Korra got to her house to find that her parents were already asleep.  Tiptoeing quietly, she stepped into the living room.

            “How did Asami like the party?”  Azula’s voice called from the couch.

            “Shit.”  Korra whispered as she spun around to face Azula, her eyes bulged when she saw the older woman and she clamped a hand over her mouth.  “I didn’t know anyone was awake.”  Korra giggled.  “Where’s your wife?” she asked as she sat down next to Azula.

Azula smiled tenderly, “My Ty Lee is just sleeping her pretty little self away in the guest room.  I stayed awake because I wanted to tell you something.  Something important.”

Korra scooted a little closer. “What?”

            “Are you thinking of asking Asami out?”  Korra drew back, Azula sure didn’t beat around the bush.

            “I…I don’t know.”  Korra sighed exasperatedly.  “Yes?  Or maybe no?  I-I tried to tonight and we almost kissed but a truck honked at us…”  Korra slumped her shoulders and stared at the floor.  “I don’t know what to do. She’s only hear for a short time, maybe it’s best not to get involved.”

            “No.”  Azula said sharply.  She reached over and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder.  “Korra listen to me.”  Korra sat up and turned to look at her.  “Don’t miss your chance.  You don’t want to live wondering ‘what if?’.  I almost lost my chance with Ty Lee because I didn’t act.  Not a day goes by where I’m not grateful that we’re together.  I was lucky, so act now, or you may regret it forever.” 

            “How did you almost lose Ty Lee?”  Korra asked.

Azula sighed sadly.  “Due to years of abuse my father managed to convince me that everyone was going to hurt me and he was the only one I could trust.  One day, Mai and I had a fight and Ty Lee took Mai’s side.  When she did my world was broken.  The one person I cared about, the one I thought would always be there for me, had betrayed me.  Or, at least that’s how I felt at the time.”  Korra sat there transfixed, she had never heard this story before.  “I told Ty Lee to leave, that I never wanted to see ever again.  As she turned to walk away I saw her start to cry.  In that moment I wanted to call out for her to come back, I wanted to apologize and confess how I felt about her, but I didn’t.  Instead I let her go, so convinced that she had betrayed me because she didn’t agree with me.”  

Azula took a deep breath then continued.  “I only got worse from that point, I became even more paranoid and- well, I don’t need to go into that.  Eventually Ozai was thrown in jail and I went into rehab.  When I got out uncle took me in till I got back on my feet, he said he regretted not being there for me like he was for Zuko.  I slowly got better, stopped seeing everyone around me as a threat…and then one day the doorbell rang.  I opened it and there was Ty Lee.  Just standing there with a smile and a rose.  I couldn’t believe it, after how I treated her she still came back.  I just held her and cried and cried and cried as I apologized to her.  She just held me and told me that everything was okay now and that she forgave me.”

            “The rose she gave you, is that the same one that’s pressed in the picture frame at your house?” 

            “Yes.”  Azula smiled.  “So you see Korra, I came so close to losing the love of my life because I didn’t say anything when I could have, don’t risk losing Asami.  It may just be for a short time, but it could also be something far grander.” 

Korra bit her lip nervously.  “I’m scared.”  She said quietly.  “What if it turns out great but then she leaves?” 

Azula smiled sympathetically, “Wouldn’t the time you had be better than never knowing?”

            “Yeah.”  Korra said thinking back to how soft Asami’s lips were against her cheek.  “Yeah it would.”

            “So ask her.” 

            “Okay.”  Korra leaned over and hugged Azula tightly.  “Thank you Azula.” 

            “You’re welcome my Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed my name change from ThePrinceoftheRogues to TheDuchessUnseen, that's because I have found out a lot of important things about myself and I wanted a name that better fit me. If you want you can follow me on tumblr @theduchessunseen. As always, thank you for your support.


	6. Purples and Reds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes Asami out for a parasail ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, depression kicked my ass last year and it just- anyway, please enjoy!  
> P.S. Listen to Rascall Flatt's "Cool Thing" it's what this entire fic and especially this chapter was based around.

Asami stared at the floor length mirror, with a thoughtful expression on her face. ‘What should I wear?’ she thought. ‘I could go classic bikini under t-shirt, or maybe one-piece under t-shirt?’ She thought back to the other day and the way Korra stared at her, ‘Bikini it is.’ she decided with a smirk. She glanced at her phone, it was nearly time to leave. she pulled a plain white tee over her head, and as an afterthought, tied it off at her midriff. She sat at her vanity and quickly applied some minimal make-up and her favorite hair-clip. Sliding on some flip flops and pulling on her sunhat, she took one last look in the mirror and went down to the lobby.  
  
Korra said goodbye to her last customer and looked up the beach for any sign of Asami. She had been looking forward to this all day and was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She was going to take Azula’s advice and ask Asami out. Yeah, she was leaving in three days, but she had to ask Asami out, if she didn’t she knew she’d regret it forever.  
  
Asami began walking down the beach over to the dock where a large sign proclaiming that parasail rides was. Asami saw Korra first, her impressive muscles glistening with sweat as she tied off a boat to the dock. “Hi.” she said simply. Korra turned, grinning widely at the sound of Asami’s voice.  
  
“Hey, you ready for your ride?” Korra asked, as she tried not to get too distracted by Asami’s slender waist and toned abs.  
  
“Absolutely.” Asami said as she flashed a dazzling smile.  
  
Korra held out a hand and helped Asami climb onto the boat. Asami sat down and Korra began to strap her into the parasailing harness. ‘Okay Korra.’ she thought to herself, ‘Ask her out now.’ “So Asami.”  
  
“Yeah?” Asami responded, trying not to get too flustered as Korra’s hands brushed against her bare skin.  
  
“Well you see, I was just wondering that maybe after this if you’re not too busy if we could hang out together?” Korra knew she was babbling but couldn’t stop herself. “But like not in a friend way, even though that’s been awesome, but like-” Korra took a deep breath and looked up at Asami. “I want to go on a date with you.” Asami’s eyes lit up, and Korra was sure that she had never seen anyone smile as wide as Asami was smiling. She laughed and quickly pecked Korra’s lips.  
  
“I would love that! In fact, I was planning on asking you out!”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course! I’d have to be crazy not to like you!” Korra blushed deeply and grinned.  
  
“So are you ready?”  
  
“More than ever!” Asami grinned, still relishing the feeling of Korra’s lips against hers.  
  
“Okay,” Korra said with a grin, “here we go!” The boat thrummed to life and Korra pulled away from the docks. Asami gripped onto her harness as Korra increased speed; she slowly saw the world beneath her shrink before she knew it, she was flying. There was nothing else up here, just her, it was completely liberating. She stared in silence for a moment, then began to laugh. It started softly, then grew to a delighted shriek. Korra glanced behind her when she heard Asami whooping and screaming in delight and was left breathless.  
  
Asami was flying through the sky, the colors of the setting sun behind her. She was bathed in purples and reds, her silhouette was standing out against them, and when she spread her arms out, Korra could swear she looked like an angel. Her long hair flowing behind her, her laughter drifting down like a chorus – it was the most beautiful thing Korra had seen in her entire life.  
  
Asami floated for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Korra slowed the boat and as Asami returned to Earth she took deep breaths, relishing in how alive she felt. Asami dipped into the water gently and shivered at the feeling of the cool water. Korra stopped the boat and pulled Asami into the boat.  
  
“So, did you-” Korra stopped as Asami lunged forward, harness still fastened to her, crushing the shorter girl in a hug.  
  
“Did you see me!” Asami exclaimed, here eyes wide, “It felt like I was flying!” Asami threw her arms in the air and let out another whoop of victory. Korra’s grin was as wide as the ocean as she began to unfasten Asami’s harness, trying and failing not to stare at the way Asami’s wet shirt clung to her curves.  
  
“So you liked it?” Korra said with a grin.  
  
“It was incredible.” Asami said breathlessly.  
  
“You’re the one that was incredible!” Korra said quickly, “I mean seeing you up soaring in the sky, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Asami stared at her for a moment and Korra couldn’t believe that she had just said that out loud.  
  
“You really think so?” Asami whispered. Korra cupped Asami’s face in her hands, their faces centimeters apart.  
  
“I know so.” Korra said, and before she knew it, they were kissing. Korra forgot all about Asami’s harness and pulled her closer, the straps of the harness digging into Korra’s body. Korra’s head began to swim as Asami’s tongue flicked against hers. Suddenly, the two broke apart, faces flushed and breathing heavily. “Maybe we should get that harness of off you.” Korra said as she pulled away from Asami, looking toward the sky, showing the first signs of a thunderstorm.  
  
“Yeah” Asami said breathlessly, then added with a coy smile “There are families here after all.” Korra slipped, almost falling over the edge, her cheeks a deep red.  
  
“So you want to go to my parents for dinner?” she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
“Of course!” Asami exclaimed.  
  
“Okay, we’ll head there after we get in.” Korra got the parasail gathered up and stored then headed back to shore. After tying off the boat, Korra wasted no time grabbing Asami’s hand and holding it tightly, admiring how well the others girls hand fit in hers. They walked up to Raava’s and both breathed the scent of the restaurant in in relish, both of them had been too nervous to eat that day, worried about asking the other out.  
  
“So.” Korra said after they had started their food, “What’s your favorite thing to do? I mean I know you’re super busy but like, what do you do for fun?”  
  
Asami smiled, finding herself excited to share more of herself with Korra. “Well I like to work on cars.”  
  
“Really?” Korra said, her truck was always breaking down. “When did you start?”  
  
“Since I was little, I’ve been around machines growing up around Future Industries made that easy; then after my mom died I threw myself into auto repair.” Asami sighed deeply, “I was always shy and losing her made that even worse. Fixing engines was distracting and methodical.” - “The thing about engines is that you can fix them. You see that there’s a problem with them and you can take it apart and tinker on it and eventually you find out what’s wrong and you put it all back together, you brought it back to normal. I guess since I couldn’t bring my mom back and I didn’t know how to get my dad back to his old self I worked on engines because they were something I could fix.” They sat in silence, Asami couldn’t remember the last time she had opened up like that.  
  
“Well,” Korra said “my truck is always breaking down, you’re free to fix it anytime you want.”  
  
Asami flashed Korra a devious grin, “You sure that’s not just an excuse so you can see me get all greasy and sweaty.”  
  
Korra’s face turned beet red, “Well uh, I mean-” she took a quick sip of water, trying to shove that image of Asami out of her head, “that’d be nice, I’m sure you’d still be just as gorgeous as you are now.” Now it was Asami’s turn to turn red.  
  
“Thank you Korra.” she finally said with a shy smile; she still wasn’t used to someone saying things like that to her and really meaning them. All the time people wanted to get a picture, or an autograph, or a business meeting with Asami Sato or Ms. Sato. She couldn’t remember the last time someone wanted to be with just her and not her public persona, someone who wanted to be with Asami. The two of them talked more and more until finally Korra’s parents came out of the kitchen.  
  
“We’re just about to close up.” Tonraq said, “The tail of hurricane Amon is supposed to hit tonight and we want to be home before it does.” The weather channel had been forecasting hurricane Amon all week, even on the way up from the dock Korra and Asami could feel the wind picking up and even now the rain had already started to fall.  
  
“Do you want to spend the night at our house Asami?” Senna asked, “The rain won’t get any better.” Asami just had to remember the last thunderstorm in New York. The thunder was so loud she felt like the building would be shaken to the ground.  
  
“I’d like that.” she said, with a tight smile.  
  
The four piled into their cars, Senna and Asami into one car, and since Korra hated to drive in the rain her and Tonraq were in her truck.  
  
“Thank you for inviting me over.” Asami told Senna as the car made its way slowly home.  
  
“Of course dear! I would never let anyone alone in a storm like this!”  
  
They all made it back to Korra’s eventually where a nervous Azula and Ty Lee were waiting. After some brief conversation and Tonraq and Senna making sure the windows were all shut tight everyone went to their respective rooms. Korra brought up some blankets and a pillow for Asami to throw on the couch. She had offered to give up her twin bed to Asami but the taller girl wouldn’t hear of it.  
  
“Well, if you’re sure-” Korra trailed off.  
  
“I am.” Asami said with a giggle, “You just have sweet dreams.” Korra grinned tiredly before leaning in to kiss Asami. They started out slowly, cautiously even, they forget they were standing in the middle of Korra’s living room as their kiss deepened, Korra’s hands slowly making their way down Asami’s back. Asami sighed deeply, this was heavenly, kissing Korra was the best thing she’d ever experienced, it was like-  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
The two broke off to see a very amused Ty Lee standing in the doorway, two cups of tea in hand. They turned away from each other quickly, each blushing furiously.  
  
“Sorry.” they both said in unison.  
  
Ty Lee waved their apology away, “Don’t worry, the same thing has happened to me and Azula many times. Just be glad it was me,” she added with a grin, “Wu told me the other day that he and Mako were caught making out- by Kya.”  
  
“Oh god.” Korra said grinning. “I bet she loved that.”  
  
“According to Wu, she told him to ‘leave a lot of hickeys’ before making finger guns and walking away.” The two had to laugh at that, especially Korra who knew exactly how her aunt would have said everything.  
  
“They didn't tell me that.” Korra said.  
  
“Just ask Kya about it,” Asami suggested with a devious smile, “I’m sure she’d love to tell it.”  
  
“Oh you are bad!” Korra said playfully swatting Asami’s shoulder.  
  
“Good night you too!” Ty Lee grinned, hugging the two girls before heading towards the guest room.  
  
“Good night!” they both called after her.  
  
Now alone, they stood in silence for a second before Korra tenderly touched Asami’s shoulder. “We should probably head to bed.”  
  
“Yeah I guess I am pretty tired.” Asami yawned, trying to put on a brave face.  
  
“Flying will do that to you.” Korra said with a smile.  
  
Asami smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I still can’t believe I did that.”  
  
“I’ll never forget it.” Korra said, “I mean you looked like an angel up there!”  
  
Asami smiled and kissed Korra again.  
  
“Thank you for an amazing day.” she said.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Korra replied, hugging her tightly. “I’ll see you in the morning.” she said, giving Asami one last kiss before walking towards her room.  
  
“Sweet dreams Korra.” Asami said smiling.  
  
Korra turned with that lopsided grin Asami had come to know so well. “Sweet dreams, my angel.” she said with a wink before blowing Asami s final kiss and heading off to bed.  
  
Korra crawled under her covers, head still dizzy from Asami’s kisses, storm still raging outside, but Korra wasn’t bothered, she was dreaming of Asami, arms spread wide, purple and red light enveloping her, Korra’s own personal angel.  
  
In the living room, Asami was not nearly as lucky, the buffeting wind and thrashing rain beat against the house relentlessly; if she didn’t know different, Asami could swear she was in a war zone. A particularly loud gust of wind scared her into a corner, where she huddled in a blanket, tear-filled eyes shut tight.  
  
“Why didn’t you say you didn’t like storms?” a voice called out. Asami peered her head up from beneath her blankets to see Korra kneeling in front of her.  
  
“It’s so stu-” Asami was cut off by another gust and buried herself in her blanket. Korra could see her trembling as she began to cry.  
  
“Hey.” Korra called, gently as she could, “Why don’t you come into my room?” Asami peered up incredulously, her face red and puffy with tears before nodding slowly. Korra took Asami by the hand and led her into her room. Once Asami was under the covers Korra crawled in behind her, wrapping her arms around the other girl. Asami said nothing at first, still sniffling softly.  
  
“I didn’t want you to see this.” Asami said as she finally got her tears under control. “I’ve hated storms since I was little, I guess I’ve just never gotten over it.”  
Korra pulled her tighter, “It’s okay to be scared.”  
  
“When I was little my parents would let me sleep in their bed during storms but once my mom died my dad said I had to learn to grow up.” Asami shuddered at all the memories of the storms during her childhood, hiding under the bed or in her closet, surrounded by an army of her stuffed animals; or the last storm in New York, a grown woman squeezed between the bed and nightstand, cowering in fear.  
  
“You know, last year I was visiting Azula and Ty Lee. One night, I had a horrible nightmare, they both came into my room and made me tea. While they were sitting by me Azula told me something; long story short, when she got out of rehab she went to live with her uncle Iroh, the man you saw in the picture she had at the party. One night there was a horrible thunderstorm and Azula had really bad PTSD so she hid and cried in her room. Iroh came in and after she calmed down gave her a glass of tea, after she was done he sang to her till she fell asleep, and Azula and Ty Lee sang that same song to me. It’s a really popular song in my family, everyone sang it to me as a kid.”  
  
Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as Korra continued to hold Asami.  
  
“Korra.” Asami said quietly.  
  
“Yes Asami?”  
  
“Will you sing to me?” Korra smiled tenderly, taking a breath she began to sing softly, her voice a soft whisper amongst the raging storm.  
  
“Leaves from the vine,  
  
falling so slow.  
  
Like fragile tiny shells  
  
Drifting in the foam,  
  
little soldier boy  
  
come marching home.  
  
Brave soldier boy,  
  
comes marching home.

Those leaves did grow,  
  
from branches o’ergrown,  
  
drifting slowly down  
  
resting on the loam.  
  
Little soldier boy,  
  
taken from home.  
  
Forced to fight a war,  
  
that's not his own.

Leaves from the vine,  
  
falling so slow.  
  
Like fragile tiny shells,  
  
drifting in the foam.  
  
Little soldier boy says  
  
‘Carry me home’.  
  
Sleeping soldier boy,  
  
Is carried home.”  
  
When Korra finished all she heard was the sound of Asami breathing calmly. Hugging the girl close, Korra herself fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I will not take as long to update this time!!


	7. Tell Me My beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's family helps clean up after hurricane Amon, Korra and Asami share a night of love together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!
> 
> I'm back and I have a LOT of inspiration for this fic now, I plan to update very soon.
> 
> Title is from Me'Shell Ndegéocello's "Beautiful" it's super gay, check it out.

“Hmm tell me my, Beautiful, Beautiful, So very beautiful” - Me'Shell Ndegéocello  
  
Korra woke to find a pair of arms around her shoulders, Asami’s arms. As her eyes came into focus she saw Asami, still asleep, snoring softly, strands of black hair falling over her face. Korra laid there for a while longer, utterly content to watch Asami sleep. She had snuggled even closer to Korra after she sang to her the night before, but Korra could still feel Asami’s muscles tighten at a particularly loud gust of wind or when the rain belted down harder. She just held the other girl tighter and whispered words of comfort into her ear until they both fell asleep, judging from how Asami looked now, the rest of the night passed calmly for Asami.  
  
Asami’s eyes opened and she yawned loudly, startling Korra. Asami rubbed her eyes and when she saw Korra she stopped, hands covering her mouth.  
  
“I slept in your bed.” she said with a giggle. “You sang to me.”  
  
Korra flushed, “Yeah, I hope it helped.” Asami took Korra’s hands in her own.  
  
“You have no idea how much.”  
  
They laid there for a minute, staring into each-other’s eyes. Asami tilted her head forward as Korra closed her eyes…and they both recoiled instantly.  
  
“Oh God!” Korra shouted, covering her mouth.  
  
Asami was bright red as she covered her own mouth. “I forgot morning breath was a thing.” she said giggling.  
  
“Same here.” Korra grinned, then added with a slightly more devious smile as her hands began creeping up Asami’s shirt, “Imagine all the things we could get up to if our awful breath wasn’t in the way.” Asami’s cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip, eyelids closing softly.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Asami pulled away from Korra and fell off Korra’s tiny bed with a startled yelp.  
  
“Girls?” Senna asked, “Breakfast is about ready.”  
  
Korra barely heard her over the sound of her own cackles.  
  
“Are. You. Okay?” she asked Asami between wheezing laughter.  
  
Asami was lying on her back convulsing in her own giggles so much that she could only offer a thumbs up.  
  
During an amazing breakfast of pancakes, Korra’s family planned the day ahead.  
  
“Raiko gave everyone the day off.” Korra said, referring to her boss, “So I should be able to help you guys.”  
  
“Help with what?” Asami asked.  
  
Senna spoke up, “We’re going to go down to the places that were hit harder by Amon; help clean up, that sort of thing. Sokka runs a local construction company so we have access to a lot of supplies.”  
  
Asami smiled widely, thinking back to the days when her parents took her to volunteer at the local soup kitchens, she still did, every weekend. “That sounds great.”  
  
They arrived about an hour later to see large groups of people already at work, Asami saw the rest of Korra’s family there too, Sokka was standing in a truck bed shouting out orders.  
  
“Haru, take some people and start at the other end of the beach; Bee, call to see if the building materials are on the truck.” he motioned Korra’s family over. “I’m glad you’re here, I’ll need you three,” he pointing at Korra and her parents, “to help Bolin and his crew with dismantling that collapsed lifeguard hut.” they nodded and turned to help, Korra pecking Asami on the cheek before she left. “Azula and Ty Lee, you two can help Opal with clearing up this garbage.” He turned to Asami, “I’ll need you to help fix that truck, engine conked out on the way over here, Mako had to coast the thing down.”  
  
“Do you have tools?” she asked, eager to get her hands dirty.  
  
“Teo will get you set up.” he said gesturing to a man in a wheel chair under a large tent, a myriad of boxes beside him.  
  
Asami nodded and set off, “Teo?” she asked the man, “I’m Asami, Sokka told me to see you about tools to get that truck fixed.”  
  
The man gave her a big smile, “An honor to meet you!” he said as she shook his hand. He consulted a clipboard then pointed to one of the tool chests, “That should have everything you need, the truck is unlocked and the keys are inside. Come see me if you need anything else.”  
  
“Thanks.” Asami said, she picked up the chest and took it over to the truck. She popped the hood and set to work.  
  
“One of the hoses is cracked.” Asami told Sokka later, her arms and face smudged with oil. “It could also use a new fan belt, I can fix it no problem I just need to go to an auto store.”  
  
Sokka nodded, “Zuko’s on his way to pick up lunch, you can ride with him, here let me give you my credit card.”  
  
“That’s really not necessary.” Asami told him, “I can take care of it.”  
  
Sokka looked like he was about to argue, but instead nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Asami found Zuko and before long the two were off in one of Sokka’s vans.  
  
“So how are you and Korra?” Zuko asked once they left the auto store.  
  
Asami smiled shyly, “She’s so great. I mean – last night I was just so scared of the storm and, Korra sang to me!”  
  
Zuko smiled, “What song?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t know the name,” Asami said, “I think it’s called Leaves From the Vine, she said that everyone in the family sings it.”  
  
She turned to Zuko and was shocked to see him blinking away tears. “Our uncle.” he said. “He sang that every year on the anniversary of his son’s death.” Asami slowly covered her mouth. “Eventually he started singing it to everyone, Azula told me he sang it to her when she got out of the hospital; she was the first person he sang it to besides Lu Ten.  
  
Asami bit her lip nervously, hoping she wasn’t crossing a line. “Is Azula better now?”  
  
Zuko chuckled warmly, “Yes. It took a while, for both of us, but yes.”  
  
“What happened?” she asked, she hated the idea of anyone in her new family suffering.  
  
Zuko looked off for several moments, “Our father was a very cruel man.” he said simply. “He was leader of a major criminal organization and wanted us to follow in his footsteps.” Asami sat there, utterly transfixed. “Well, to put a long story short I ended up leaving with Uncle and Azula stayed. He abused her into thinking he was the only one she could count on. Anyway, he was eventually arrested and that’s when Azula went to the hospital. It took us…a long time to fix our relationship, but to we’re closer than ever.”  
  
“What happened to your father?”  
  
Zuko paused, “He died in prison.” he waved away Asami’s coming apology, “No, don’t be sorry. We had long since made peace with him.”  
  
Asami thought of her own father. “How?”  
  
Zuko glanced at her, “Are you looking for advice?” he asked.  
  
Asami bit her lip, her mother could do this too; have the ability to know what Asami was asking without her actually saying anything.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Don’t see him until you’re ready.” he started. “Are you still struggling with whatever he did?”  
  
Asami nodded, “You’re very good at this.” she said.  
  
Zuko chuckled, “I used to be a therapist.” he explained. “Don’t fight two battles at once. Make peace with your own struggles, then when you decide to see your father your mind will be clear.”  
  
Asami considered this, Zuko was right, now she just had to find someone to open up to; maybe Zuko could recommend some good therapists.  
  
They stayed there all day and well into dusk. Korra took Asami back to her hotel, she got her bags, checked out, and loaded them onto Korra’s truck. When they finally got back to the house they were all exhausted, after taking showers to wash off the sweat and grime, they all went to bed. Asami followed Korra to her room, no one questioned it or made a big deal, well except for Senna who gave her daughter a sly wink, laughing as Korra turned away, blushing.  
  
Korra walked into her room and smiled, Asami was already under the covers. Korra couldn’t help but stare, even now Asami was stunning.  
  
“Korra?” Asami said, “Are you coming in?”  
  
Korra grinned, pulling on a long t-shirt that almost reached her knees. She watched Asami’s face turn bright red as she pulled off her shorts and underwear in one fluid motion before discarding her bra as well. Korra, her eyes never leaving Asami, stretched her back, letting the fabric of the shirt rub against her bare chest.  
  
“Mhmmm.” she groaned. “That feels so good.” Asami was still as a statue. “May I come in?” Korra asked.  
  
“Yeah- well I mean it’s your bed of course you can get in it I mean if anything I should be asking you that.” Korra saved Asami from any further babbling by crawling into bed.  
  
“You’re cute.” she said, kissing the tip of Asami’s nose.  
  
Asami blushed, “You’re pretty cute too.” she said.  
  
The two looked into each others’ eyes for what felt like hours, neither saying a word.  
  
“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Asami said, finally breaking the silence. “No one has ever made me feel as good as you make me feel.”  
  
Korra responded by pulling Asami in for a kiss. They parted quickly, but then kissed again, and again, their tongues brushing against each other.  
  
“You know,” Korra said, breaking the kiss, “Our breath smells a lot better now.”  
  
Asami giggled nervously as Korra kissed her again, their tongues brushing against each other. As they continued, Korra’s hands made their way up Asami’s shirt. The taller girl sucked in a breath as Korra’s hands brushed the bottom of her breasts.  
  
“Korra!” she cried out softly.  
  
Korra’s hands stopped in an instant and she sat up. “What is it?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t gone too far.  
  
Asami sat up too, looked embarrassed, “Uh, I’ve never done this before. Well I mean I have with guys in college but it’s been awhile and-” she stopped, lowering her eyes, skin burning in embarrassment. “I’ve- I’ve never had sex with another woman before.”  
  
“That’s okay.” Korra said, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
  
“Nononono!” Asami said quickly. “I want to have sex with you, I mean who wouldn’t you’re stunning, you’re like a work of art, but, can we just take it a little slow?”  
  
Korra nodded, still blushing over the praise Asami had just thrown on her. “Yes, of course we can. Now tell me, where do you want to start?”  
  
Asami chewed her lower lip nervously, “Can- can I take off your shirt?” she asked shyly.  
  
Grinning over how cute and sincere Asami was Korra nodded. “Of course you can.” Asami leaned forward nervously, her delicate fingers gripping Korra’s shirt. As Asami began to pull the fabric up, her hands brushed against Korra’s ribs ever so slightly. The slight contact was enough to make Korra shiver and close her eyes softly. The shirt fell to the ground beside Korra’s bed and she opened her eyes to see Asami staring, wide-eyed at her, her gaze switching from her abs to her breasts. Every inch of Korra was muscle, her abs looked like they were chiseled out of stone, her breasts were large and firm, her nipples already hard from Asami’s teasing.  
  
“You can touch them if you want.” Korra said, snapping Asami out of her reverie.  
  
Asami started out at Korra’s stomach, tracing the outline of every muscle. By the time she reached her breasts Korra felt like she was going to go insane unless Asami touched her. Asami’s hands stopped for a split-second at Korra’s breasts before cupping each one in her hand.  
  
Korra let out a deep moan. “Fuck that feels good.” she said as Asami began to circle her thumbs around Korra’s dark brown nipples.  
  
“Korra?” Asami said.  
  
“Yeah?” Korra replied, the slightest hitch in her voice that Asami could swear sent a rush of pleasure straight to her core and down through her toes.  
  
“Please take my shirt off and um…please- please play with my breasts.”  
  
Korra grinned, this girl was far too cute. “With pleasure.” she said. She kissed Asami first, pulling her into her arms, then she began to slowly slide her hands up and down Asami’s sides. With a swift motion, Korra took of Asami’s shirt, letting it join hers on the floor. Now it was Korra’s turn to stare. Asami’s breasts were not as large as Korra’s, each one tipped with soft, pink nipples that Korra couldn’t wait to get her hands on. She started at Asami’s stomach too, taking less time than Asami did, Korra gently caressed her girlfriend, running her hands over Asami’s breasts.  
  
It wasn’t long till they were kissing again, deeply, like they were each others’ oxygen. Asami fell onto her back with a giggle, Korra straddled her hips and continued kissing her. Korra’s lips began to roam Asami’s face, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, softly nibbling her ear eliciting the softest of gasps. She began to kiss Asami’s neck, careful not to leave any lasting marks. Asami let out a husky groan as Korra kissed her way down to her chest.  
  
“Is this okay?” Korra asked, her mouth hovering over Asami’s breasts, her breath heavy over her hardening nipples.  
  
“God yes please, please.” Asami groaned.  
  
Korra grinned devilishly and lowered her mouth onto one of Asami’s breasts. Asami quivered as Korra gently took one of Asami’s nipples into her mouth, softly biting down.  
  
“Oh my godddd.” she groaned softly, her hands finding Korra’s hair as she began to run her fingers through it. Korra moved back up to kiss Asami, one of her hands slowly creeping to Asami’s panties. “Oh f-fuck.” Asami said, her eyes closed as Korra’s fingertips glanced the hem of her panties. “Please Korra.” Asami begged, “Please don’t stop, I want you. God I want you.”  
  
“Let me know if it’s too much.” Korra said, waiting for Asami’s nod before slowly sliding a hand down Asami’s underwear.  
  
“No, t-take them all the way off.” Asami said quickly. Korra, happy to oblige, pulled them off, tossing them carelessly off the bed. Her hand slid back up Asami’s thigh and Asami could swear her brain would shut down just from that feeling. Korra ran teasing fingers over Asami’s wet folds, then slowly teased her clit with her thumb making Asami moan and squirm.  
  
“Shhh.” Korra whispered, her lips brushing Asami’s ear. “We have to be quiet.” she teased.  
  
Asami nodded, her eyes shut as Korra continued to play with her clit. Korra continued for a few minutes, idly rubbing herself against Asami’s thigh.  
  
“I’m going to put a finger in now okay?” Korra whispered.  
  
Asami nodded, “Please Korra, please.” she said breathlessly. Korra slowly slid a finger past Asami’s folds. Asami gasped as Korra entered her, muffling her cries with her hand. Korra slowly slid her finger in and out several times, letting Asami get used to the sensation before arcing her finger up in a come-hither motion; her thumb still circling her clit. Asami’s whole body buckled as Korra stroked her g-spot. Korra kept at it, her thumb and finger moving faster and faster.  
  
“Kor- Korra. I’m go-” Asami moaned into her hand, her eyes shut tight.  
  
Korra leaned forward, her finger never stopping. “Come for me Asami.” she said huskily before kissing her once more. That was all the encouragement Asami needed. She let out a shudder and a cry that was lost in their kiss.  
  
Asami laid there panting, her eyes slowly opening to reveal Korra propped up on her elbow.  
  
“Holy shit.” Asami said with a smile.  
  
“That good huh?” Korra asked.  
  
“F-fuck yeah.”  
  
Korra smiled as she held up her still wet fingers, sucking on them slowly.  
  
“You taste so fucking good.” she whispered.  
  
Asami blushed, “God that was hot.” she giggled. Korra grinned ‘Thank you Zoë Saldana.’ she thought.  
  
“Korra?” Asami asked, “Can I return the favor?”  
  
Korra sat in silence, she had to think of a clever thing to say. ‘Come on Korra. You can do it. Be smooth.’  
  
“Ahbu-wellifyou’resureI’dlovethatsomuchyou’resohotandohmygodyesplease.”  
  
Asami giggled, “You’re so cute.”  
  
‘Ha, nailed it!’  
  
Korra settled on her back as Asami got on her knees. “Uh, can you help me?” she asked, just a little embarrassed.  
  
“Tease me first.” Korra told her, “Make me beg.”  
  
Asami grinned, that she could do. Her hands moved slowly down Korra’s core, fingers tracing lines of hard muscle. Asami moved right past Korra’s vulva moving down her thighs. Asami ran her fingers down the length of Korra’s inner thighs. Korra shut her eyes and let her head fall back, relishing in the pleasant sensation.  
  
“Just like that.” she whispered.  
  
Asami slowly made her way to Korra’s wet folds, slowly running her fingers through the neatly trimmed hair. Korra groaned suddenly and Asami turned to see Korra biting her lower lip, her eyelids fluttering.  
  
“Am I doing good?” she asked.  
  
Korra nodded, “Just- keep doing that.” she breathed.  
  
Asami grinned mischievously, she wanted to try something Korra had done earlier. “What if I do this?” she asked as she lowered her head down to Korra’s breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and toying the other with her free hand.  
  
Korra’s eyes shot open in shock, “Yeah, yeah this…this is good oh god this is goo-.” she inhaled sharply as Asami bit and pinched her nipples. “N-now, now just…fuck. Slide a finger in.” Korra finally managed between panting breaths. Asami slowly slid her finger in as Korra hummed contentedly. Following, Korra’s example, Asami curled her finger up, making Korra grin in pleasure.  
  
She continued this for several minutes before leaning forward, “Korra?” she asked softly. “Can I add a second finger?”  
  
Korra stared at Asami for a split second before slowly nodding. She took a deep breath, biting back a moan as a second finger joined the first. With two fingers stroking her and the thumb on her clit Korra could feel her orgasm building quickly. She shut her eyes and her breath came in short ragged bursts.  
  
Asami moved her hand up from Korra’s breasts and began to stroke her short hair. “You’re so beautiful Korra, what do you want?”  
  
Korra smiled, “F-faster.” she panted. Asami quickly sped up, her fingers and thumb moving rapidly as Korra closed her eyes again. “I’m close, I- I’m so-”. Korra’s eyes shot open and her back arched as she orgasmed. Asami quickly covered Korra’s mouth with her hand, keeping her cries quiet, her fingers still moving as fast as they could. She slowed as Korra relaxed, taking her hand away from her mouth. She stroked slowly a few more moments before taking her fingers out of Korra’s vagina. Slowly, she brought them up to her mouth, sucking on them just as she saw Korra do.  
  
“You taste pretty good too.” she told Korra, “So, how did I do?”  
  
Korra pulled Asami down next to her, “You were amazing.” she said, her fingers idly stroking the hair by Asami’s ear. “That was-.” Korra let out a breath, “That was incredible.”  
  
Asami giggled, “I never knew sex could feel that good.”  
  
“Well it’s not over yet.” Korra said smiling.  
  
Asami’s eyebrows arched, “It’s not?”  
  
“Nope, we still have the best part.” Korra replied, her grin growing even wider.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Korra leaned forward and kissed the tip of Asami’s nose. “Post-sex cuddles.”  
  
“That’s a thing?” she asked shocked.  
  
Korra’s mouth dropped open in shock, “You’ve never cuddled after sex?” she asked incredulously.  
  
“No.” Asami said shaking her head, “The guys I’ve had sex with always left after they finished.”  
  
Korra wanted to roll her eyes, college guys were the worst. “Well you’re being cuddled now.” she said pulling Asami close to her, the taller girls head resting against Korra’s breasts.  
  
Asami groaned contentedly, “They’re like super soft pillows.” she said with a smile, kissing them before moving her head up, gently nuzzling her head into Korra’s neck where she fit perfectly.  
  
Korra smiled and gently kissed Asami’s forehead. As Asami snuggled in even closer, kissing Korra’s neck softly.  
  
“Korra?” Asami said slowly. Her eyes moving up to look at Korra. “I love you.”  
  
Korra smiled her biggest smile of the night.  
  
“I love you too, so much.” she said, hugging Asami tight.  
  
They laid there in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
  
Completely content.  
  
Completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go how I originally intended.
> 
> The two of them making love at this point in the story just sort of happened???  
> Like it felt right and before I knew it I had eight pages of love-making...whoops!  
> Next update will be soon, I have other fics in the work too.  
> PLEASE tell me if this was good it was only my second smut scene!  
> Love to all of you!
> 
> ~Duchess


	8. We Might as Well Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend more time together as Asami's vacation come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming into the homestretch!  
> Only a couple chapters left!

Soon Asami would go back to New York City, Korra would go back to school.  
  
Their summer was ending.  
  
They relished every moment, every touch, every kiss; trying not to think of the inevitable future.  
  
But to hell with all that, tonight Korra and Asami were having movie night!  
  
“Come on! Tell me what the theme is already!” Asami laughed from the floor in front of Korra’s television. Korra had been teasing her about the ‘theme’ of their movie night all day. Frankly, Asami didn’t care, she’d seen so few movies anything would be a surprise to her.  
  
“All right.” Korra said dramatically, “Tonight, Miss Sato we are going to watch cartoons.” Asami grinned, she had not seen many cartoons, once her mother died her father didn’t want her watching them, saying she needed to ‘grow up’.  
  
“Great! Which ones?” she asked.  
  
“I’ll let you pick.” Korra said, pointing to her extensive movie collection. Asami was a little overwhelmed, there were so many to choose from. She decided on three, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Lilo and Stitch and The Emperor’s New Groove.  
  
“These are all great!” Korra exclaimed, “You have good taste!”  
  
Nausicaa was only on for a couple of minutes before Asami was completely enthralled by it. She loved the animation and the story, and Nausicaa. Oh, she LOVED Nausicaa! Her strength and courage, her kind, selfless heart. Korra could feel Asami squeeze her hand at every tense moment and hear her cry when Nausicaa blocked the Ohmu from going into the acid-lake with her own body and her gasp when Nausicaa got trampled by the rampaging Ohmu.  
  
When the final song started to play Asami turned to Korra, “This is one of the best movies I’ve ever seen.” she said simply.  
  
Korra laughed, “Just wait till you see Miyazaki’s other movies.”  
  
Asami’s eyes grew wide, “There are more?”  
  
Korra pointed to the shelf and the distinctive yellow and blue cases.  
  
“We’re watching all of them.” Asami said simply.  
  
Korra chuckled and kissed her girlfriends’ forehead. “We will, but now it’s time for the next movie.”  
  
Asami had a much different reaction to Lilo and Stitch. When it got to Nani and Lillo’s goodbye Asami began to tear up, grasping Korra’s hand tight. She cried when Stitch told the High Councilwoman about his family and pulled Korra closer.  
  
“Okay, our next movie is a little lighter.” Korra said as she plugged in The Emperor’s New Groove.  
  
Asami had never laughed so hard in her life, there were times when Korra had to pause the movie cause Asami was rolling on the floor laughing. After the movies, Korra and Asami went to bed. Korra couldn’t hold back her smile as she spooned Asami and felt her girlfriend scoot as close as possible to her. She never wanted these days to end.  
  
“So, it’s tomorrow.” Korra asked Asami Saturday morning between bites of cinnamon roll.  
  
Asami nodded. “Yeah, in the morning.”  
  
Korra swallowed, not wanting to cry. “Well then this is gonna be the best fucking day of your life!” she exclaimed suddenly.  
  
It was indeed the best day of Asami’s life. They went to the zoo, Korra brought a picnic and they held hands the entire time. After that they went to Tenzin and Pema’s house for the afternoon. They didn’t stay though, Korra said that she had a surprise planned.  
  
Just as the sun was starting to set Korra led Asami to the docks and her family’s speedboat, a picnic basket in her hand. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a proper picnic.  
  
Korra anchored at a secluded section of beach obscured by rocks. “Set up the blanket and I’ll get some wood for a fire.” Korra said. Asami pecked Korra’s cheek and laid out a large blanket while Korra collected driftwood.  
  
Soon the pair were sitting on the blanket, enjoying a delicious plate of fish from Raava’s and a bottle of wine; a driftwood fire burning in front of them. Asami leaned on Korra’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.  
  
“This is perfect.” Asami sighed before kissing Korra softly.  
  
“Yeah it is.” Korra said, pulling Asami closer. They stayed that way for a few moments before Korra stood. “There’s one other thing I have planned.” she said.  
  
“What’s that?” Asami asked her as she stood up.  
  
Grinning, Korra walked over to the boat, pulling a boom box out. Asami laughed as Korra set it down.  
  
“Dance with me?” Korra asked.  
  
Asami, blushing, went over to Korra, gasping slightly as Korra grasped her waist. Slowly, a song began, its melody soft and slow, drifting over the lovers like a kiss.  
  
A man’s melodious voice began, filling the air around them. “If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I’d like to do, is to save every day till eternity passes away just to spend them with you.”  
  
Korra and Asami danced in the sand and under the stars, each of them lost in the song and their dance.  
  
“If I had a box just for wishes, and dreams that had never come true, the box would be empty except for the memory of how they were answered by you.”  
  
Asami and Korra each felt tears prickle in their eyes. Asami sighed and pulled Korra closer to her, her head resting on Korra’s. Eventually the song ended but they stayed swaying, Korra lifted her head and stared into Asami’s eyes.  
  
They kissed each other under the stars, hearts beating together, no one around but them. They giggled and stumbled over to the blanket, their lips hardly leaving each other.  
  
Soon, they were both naked, Korra spooning Asami as she fingered her; kissing her neck as she did.  
  
“This. Is. Incredible.” Asami panted as Korra continued, beginning to rub Asami’s clit. Asami gasped as Korra’s fingers quickened. Korra kissed the sweat off Asami’s brow, as she fingered her faster. “Kor – Korra I – I’m. Go-” Korra grinned and withdrew her fingers, leaving Asami panting. “What?” she asked looking over her shoulder at her grinning girlfriend. “Oh, you tease!” Asami whined. Before she had a chance to say anything else Korra’s fingers were back, and Asami just let her head fall back, her eyes shut tightly.  
  
“You want to come on my fingers, don’t you?” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear, gently biting her earlobe as she did.  
  
“Ye- yesssss.” Asami groaned. Korra’s fingers sped up and Asami began to buckle in Korra’s arms. “Korra!” she screamed as her orgasm hit her like a wave.  
  
As Asami regained her breath she squeezed Korra’s hand lovingly.  
  
“You enjoy that?” Korra smiled her and Asami sat up.  
  
“God yes.” she said before kissing Korra deeply. “But it’s my turn now.”  
  
Korra yelped in surprise as Asami pushed her down onto the blanket. Asami immediately began kissing Korra’s breasts, making her way slowly down her body. Korra’s eyes widened as she realized what Asami was about to do. Asami breathed softly over Korra’s clit, causing her to writhe in pleasure. Asami passed over Korra’s groin to bite her way up her thighs. Korra began to shake with desire and need.  
  
“Sami please.” she begged as Asami hovered over her clit. Asami chuckled deeply and licked Korra’s slit, stopping just shy of her clit. She continued that for what to Korra felt like hours. “Fuck Sami please I’m beg-” her words were lost as Asami final focused on her clit. Korra spasmed, one hand clutching Asami’s hair, the other grabbing the blanket in a vise-like grip. The constant administrations of Asami’s tongue were too much for Korra, screaming Asami’s name like it was a prayer, Korra came, her legs twitching around Asami’s head.  
  
She laid down, panting as Asami tenderly kissed her way back up her girlfriends’ body. “Holy shit Asami.” Korra said after kissing her. “Where’d you learn how to do that? Asami?” When she didn’t answer Korra turned over to see Asami sitting up and blushing. “Asami?”  
  
“I wanted to do something special so I uh…I Googled it.”  
  
It took a second for what Asami said to sink in, when it did she fell back, clutching her sides in laughter. “You googled ‘How to eat out my girlfriend’!” she screamed, crying in laughter.  
  
“Shut up!” Asami said, playfully shoving Korra, her face redder than ever.  
  
Korra sat up, gasping for breath and wiping the tears from her eyes. “That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
  
Asami buried her head in her hands and Korra pulled her back down on the blanket, kissing her all over. Asami soon forgot her embarrassment, meeting Korra’s kisses with her own.  
  
Asami broke the kiss, snuggling close to Korra. “Snuggle time.” she said.  
  
Korra smiled and pulled Asami into her arms, kissing her forehead.  
  
The two stayed there all night, and awoke in each other’s arms.  
  
#  
  
“So, this is Korra!” Varrick said.  
  
“My girlfriend.” Asami said proudly.  
  
“Hi Varrick, it’s-” Korra shrieked as Varrick spun her around.  
  
“Ha ha! Asami has a girlfriend!” he shouted in glee.  
  
Korra leaned on Asami after Varrick finally set her down before shaking the hand of Zhu-Li Moon. She then introduced her mother to the eccentric man and his partner. They stood there for a while, everyone getting acquainted with each other until finally, it was time for Asami to leave. The adults left them, Varrick and Zhu-Li to go do a pre-flight check, giving Korra one last hug each; Senna hugging Asami tightly before going to wait in a nearby lounge.  
  
“So.” Korra started.  
  
Asami bit her lip, “I’ll talk to you every day.” she swore.  
  
Korra nodded, throat to tight to speak, “School’s starting, and you have a business to run.” she finally managed.  
  
“Even if it’s just a ‘good morning’ text, I’ll talk to you.” Asami said, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
“So will I.” Korra said, wiping away her own tears.  
  
The pair stood there in silence, holding each other tightly.  
  
“It’s time to go.” Asami said tearfully. Korra nodded, not wanting to let go.  
  
“I’ll see you soon.” Korra said, holding Asami’s face tenderly, wiping away a stray tear. The two held each other’s gaze for a beat before leaning into a kiss.  
  
They kissed for as long as they could, the sun shining on them in the evening light.  
  
“I love you so much.” Korra said, her voice breaking.  
  
“I love you too.” Asami replied, pulling her girlfriend close to her.  
  
Her heart breaking, Asami boarded the plane as Korra walked over to Senna. Korra stood by the lounge, waving the entire time as the plane took off. Once it was airborne she ran to her mother, holding her tightly and sobbing into her chest.  
  
In the air Asami was curled up on one of the couches, crying into a pillow until Zhu-Li came in, hugging her tightly.  
  
“I. I love her so much.” Asami gasped.  
  
“I know honey, I know.” Zhu-Li said, rubbing her hand calmingly down Asami’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Korra and Asami dance to is "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it, comments to make me feel good 'cause I crave positive reinforcement! Have a lovely day!


End file.
